La vida es valiosa
by Kenshi94
Summary: Shaina, triste y desilusionada decide terminar con su vida, sin embargo la persona menos esperada la hace cambiar de opinión. Shaina x Camus. Denle una oportunidad xD. Completo.
1. Chapter 1

A decir verdad, no es lo mejor que he escrito y aunque no es mi estilo, (prefiero hacer mas de lucha y eso) pero caray como no veo nada de esta pareja imposible (que yo haya encontrado), y ademas de que me parece muy interesante, pues un fic de ShainaxCamus xD

Y bueno es todo. así que cualquier recomendación o dudas, solo díganmelo. Ta luego.

 **La vida es valiosa**

No supo cuánto se habría alejado del Santuario, simplemente corrió lo más rápido que podía, no queriendo estar cerca de ahí, llegando a una zona completamente desconocida para ella.

Era rocosa bastante incomodo quizás, lo único agradable era la vista hacia el mar, sin embargo no le importaba…y se dejó caer en el suelo desconsolada por lo que le sucedió hace unos momentos, necesitando estar sola sin que nadie viera como le invadía la tristeza y el dolor en su corazón.

Realmente ella no podía soportar el rechazo de la persona que más amaba en su vida, la había destrozado por completo, sabía que él no tenía la intención de lastimarla cuando fue honesto con ella, pero Shaina no podía evitar el sentirse completamente infeliz por su respuesta, quizás se ilusiono demasiado, quizás pensaba que con sus acciones alcanzaría su corazón, ganaría su cariño, todo lo que tanto anhelaba de parte del Santo de Pegaso...pero no fue así.

Quería odiarlo, sacárselo de su mente…pero simplemente no podía actuar contra lo que sentía hacia él, por lo que se preguntó más de una vez, mientras se sentaba y abrazaba con fuerza sus piernas, ¿si ella valdría algo para Seiya?, ¿si sería importante para él?, ¿si su vida que tantas veces ofreció para protegerlo no era suficiente para obtener su aprecio?

Y grito furiosa como también triste, mientras se sacaba su máscara y la destrozaba con las rocas, respirando agitadamente…tratando de contener su lágrimas, más por orgullo que por otra razón.

Cansada de todo observo detenidamente lo trozos esparcidos de su máscara, mientras el cielo al mismo tiempo se nublaba, anunciando que la lluvia pronto iba a iniciar y se preguntó para sí misma, tomando un trozo de su máscara con una punta bastante dañina mientras lo acercaba con peligrosidad a uno de sus brazos, comenzando temblar todo su cuerpo por lo que tenía pensado hacer -¿Acaso mi vida no vale nada?- y un fuerte trueno resonó por todo el sitio, acompañado por la lluvia que comenzó a caer sin piedad, provocando que las gotas del cielo se mezclen con sus lágrimas que ya no podía contener, mientras Shaina comienza a acercar el objeto filoso a sus venas, cerrando sus ojos, y dejándose ahogar por el gran dolor que sentía en su interior.

Sin embargo no pudo continuar con su peligrosa decisión que había tomado, cuando sintió que algo suave la envolvió en todo su cuerpo, evitando que se mojara, por ello la de cabellos verde alzo su mirada rápidamente, encontrándose con unos ojos azules como el mar, que la miraban con suma calma y frialdad, notando luego su armadura dorada y su largo cabello azul.

-Ca…camus…-solo atinó a decir sumamente nerviosa, cuando vio que sus ojos se posaron en el pedazo de su máscara ya casi cerca de sus venas, espero un reproche o que dijera algo el caballero de acuario, pero este simplemente se mantuvo en silencio, y con calma la volvió a cubrir con su capa para que no se mojara más, ayudándola luego a ponerse de pie.

Shaina no dijo nada, ni tampoco opuso resistencia, simplemente dejo que la guiara hasta un sitio donde no podría mojarse más, parecía ser que él conocía este lugar, sin lugar a dudas.

Una vez cubierto ambos de la lluvia, Camus simplemente quedo en silencio de brazos cruzados observando el mar, esperando que la lluvia terminara, Shaina en cambio solo quedo observándolo de espalda al caballero dorado para luego recostarse contra la pared, aun sin dejarlo de observar.

Quizás esperando a que le dijera algo o preguntara porque estaba llorando, pero no escucho nada de parte del acuariano, haciendo que la de cabellos verdes se agradeciera mentalmente por no estar sufriendo una interrogación, aunque quizás era de esperarse por el frio caballero frente a ella…y en realidad era lo mejor, no estaba emocionalmente bien para responder preguntas.

Sin embargo Camus observando aun el mar pensaba, porque razón habría querido quitarse la vida Shaina, si algo se sabía de ella que era una gran guerrera, no tenía sentido…¿que pudo hacerla tomar tal decisión?

Y ante esa interrogante que no podía omitir, se giró el acuariano observándola cuidadosamente, notando la mirada perdida de ella en el objeto con el cual pensó hacerse daño, pudo ver también como sus ojos aun estaban rojos por las lágrimas que estuvo derramando. Por ello sin poder evitarlo se acercó lentamente hacia ella preocupado, aunque no lo demostrara.

-Shaina, ¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto con suavidad Camus.

-No te importa- fue la seca repuesta de la mujer, perdiendo las ilusiones de que no sería interrogada, por lo que fastidiosa se giró dispuesta a irse del sitio, mas no pudo porque el acuariano la tomo despacio del brazo, no queriendo ser brusco...sin embargo fue suficiente para que Shaina reaccionara peor, que se giró rápidamente y lo golpeo en el rostro fuertemente.

Sin embargo no hizo retroceder ni un solo paso al caballero de dorado, que decidió soltarle el brazo, suponiendo que había actuado imprudentemente.

-La vida es valiosa, Shaina…-comento nuevamente Camus observando como la mujer le dio la espalda, dispuesta a irse.

-tú qué sabes si la vida es valiosa o no- respondió molesta ella, alejándose de Camus.

-Lo sé, porque tuve la lamentable desdicha de perderla varias veces-contesto con calma el Caballero dorado. Logrando que Shaina se detuviera y quedara paralizada ante lo que dijo el Acuariano, sintiéndose peor de lo que ya estaba.

Por ello la de cabellos verde se giró para ver a Camus nuevamente observando hacia el mar con los brazos cruzados, suspiro arrepentida y camino hacia él.

-Camus…yo lo…- intento decir Shaina, mas no pudo por la voz de él, que la interrumpió.

-Sabes...la vida es difícil si, y muchas veces te da obstáculos, sin embargo debes saber que esos obstáculos son el camino a nueva oportunidades…-dijo cerrando sus ojos el caballero dorado, mientras suspirada –no hay que darse por vencido, nunca…-finalizo, mientras la mujer sonrió levemente.

-Quizás…-murmuro ella pensando en Seiya, y más dispuesta a hablar con el caballero dorado –Dime…¿alguna sentiste que tu vida no vale nada?- pregunto ella, llamando la atención a Camus que la observo…- yo si…amo con todo mi ser a una persona, y simplemente no puedo evitar pensar que no valgo nada para eso persona, cuando he dado mi vida tantas veces por él, para protegerlo, para demostrarle lo que siento, para obtener su amor, para ser feliz…y no sentirme tan vacía…-finalizo apenas entre lágrimas, que nuevamente volvían a caer de sus bellos ojos verdes.

El caballero de acuario sabia a quien se refería ella, como también sabía que el amor no siempre seria correspondido haga lo que se haga, y aunque no quisiera demostrarlo, no podía evitar sentirse mal por Shaina, incluso apenas podía creer que sea ella, quien este tan dolida…y el verla frente suyo llorar tan desconsoladamente lo estaba realmente afectando al acuariano, a pesar de que siempre controlo sus emociones, casi llego a maldecir por quien la estaba haciendo sufrir de tal manera a la mujer.

Por lo que opto hacer lo único que podía, atraerla hacia él y abrazarla, buscando o más bien deseando calmarla…pero parecía no lograrlo, ya que ella correspondió el abrazo fuertemente buscando desahogar más el dolor que sentía.

* * *

No supo cuánto tiempo la tuvo en su brazos, simplemente supo que la lluvia paro y que los destellos de las luna comenzó a iluminar el sitio en donde se refugiaron por el agua, por lo que Camus ansioso observo hacia el mar nuevamente, porque ahora se vería lo que últimamente había descubierto en este sitio.

Sintió como Shaina separo su rostro de su pecho aun si dejar de abrazarlo, y lo miro luego directamente a los ojos a Camus, que sin duda no pensó verla tan hermosa, parecía como si la luz de la luna resaltaba más la belleza que poseía de por si ella.

-¿estás bien?- pregunto Camus, desviando su mirada hacia el mar, queriendo ver algo o eso parecía.

-Si…me siento un poco mejor…-respondió ella sin comprender porque no podía quitar su vista sobre el caballero dorado, mientras que este solo volvió a mirarla.

-Ven, ahora ya se podrá ver…- comento Camus tomándole de la mano y sacándola del sitio donde se habían refugiado del agua, al igual del trance que ella estaba teniendo hace unos momentos al mirar al caballero dorado.

Shaina no podía creer el espectáculo que veía en el cielo, ahora entendía porque razón Camus conocía el sitio, el habría descubierto que en esta zona se podía ver las famosas auroras boreales y sin duda con la luz de luna quedaba más llamativo.

-Que hermoso paisaje- solo atinó a decir ella, sin dejar de observar el cielo, sin percatarse que todavía estaba tomando la mano del Acuariano.

-Efectivamente…-Contesto Camus sereno, sumergido en lo que estaba viendo –a decir verdad siempre que tengo un momento libre, vengo acá…y disfruto de la imagen-

-Entiendo-se limitó a decir Shaina, observándo nuevamente de costado al caballero dorado.

Camus percatándose de eso la observo, encontrándose con eso ojos verdes y volviendo a notar la belleza que poseía Shaina…sin duda era muy hermosa…y para el colmo parecía como si fuera que lo estaba hipnotizando solo con esos hermosos ojos verdes, por lo que sin saber porque, Camus poso una de sus manos, sobre el delicado de rostro de Shaina, que no aparto ni un momento su mirada sobre los ojos azules del Santo dorado, y aunque Camus no quisiera admitirlo, la mirada fija de Shaina...lo estaba volviendo loco, pensó en querer alejarse de ella pero una parte de él no quería...parecía impedírselo...

Por lo que termino dándole un beso sin dudarlo…a esa belleza que tenia en frente suyo.

No sabía porque realizo tal acto imprudente…lo único que supo, es que en ese pequeño momento...en ese pequeño instante en que estuvieron juntos, algo extraño despertó esa mujer en su frió corazón, por lo que se dejó llevar por primera vez por sus emociones, sabiendo que sería muy probable que luego de esta acción, quizás ella lo golpearía fuertemente, pero sucedió todo lo contrario, la de cabellos verde envolvió su brazos sobre el cuello de Camus, profundizando más el beso, ante la sorpresa del Acuariano, que la tomo de la cintura acercándola por completo a él, besándola mas apasionadamente ante la respuesta de Shaina que no parecía querer alejarse de él.

Sin embargo tuvieron que hacerlo luego de un momento a falta aire, para después observarse ambos, aun sin dejar abrazarse…por una parte estaba él sorprendido y por otra ella completamente confusa por lo sucedido.

Llevándola a bajar su mirada, mientras al mismo tiempo posaba su mano sobre sus labios recordando el beso que recibió hace unos momentos, sintiendo su aliento un poco frió…y sin dejar de pensar que le había fascinado, no obstante estaba muy confundida y solo quería alejarse de Camus.

-Me tengo que ir- dijo apresurada Shaina, recobrando su típica actitud repentinamente, y mirando seriamente al caballero dorado que antes de que se vaya, decidió decirle algo más.

-Shaina…- la detuvo por un momento él con su voz, haciendo que ella lo mirara nuevamente y tratara descifrar su mirada, algo que no había logrado en todo el momento que estuvieron juntos -yo no soy muy bueno expresando mis sentimientos, pero…-pauso un momento el acuariano con seriedad, mientras la de cabellos verde esperaba con una mezcla de impaciencia y ansiedad lo que tuviera que decirle –pero realmente me encantaría hacerte feliz, y demostrarte por que la vida es valiosa…-Finalizo Camus con una leve sonrisa, para luego observar nuevamente el espectáculo que sucedía en el cielo mientras se cruzaba de brazos, haciendo que Shaina sonriera y negara con su cabeza varias veces, sin poder creer lo que estaba sucediendo, realmente no podía creerlo aun...pero decidida le responde.

-Me encantaría, Camus- se limito a decir sonriendo Shaina y con una extraña sensación de alegría que invadía en todo su ser, se alejo del sitio, mientras él solo siguió observando con calma el espectáculo del cielo con la misma extraña sensación.


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias por todos los comentarios y como leí que parecían querer un capitulo mas, pues hice este xD, además para que quede mejor finalizado la historia. Ya que tenia pensado dejarlo como One-shot, sin embargo no me convenció la ultima parte así que...acá esta la parte final xD, espero les agrade es corto, pero es porque trate de ser mas especifico con Shaina.

Pero bueno como dije gracias por lo comentarios, espero que después mas escritores se animen a hacer algunos que otros fic de esta inusual pareja xDD.

Cualquier duda o recomendación no duden en decírmelo, ta luego.

 **edit: 30/07/2015, corregidos algunos errores ortográficos y demás cosas confusas en la narración.**

* * *

 **Parte Final**

Se alejaba del santuario corriendo lo más rápido que podía, buscando llegar al sitio que tanto anhelaba, al mismo tiempo que sentía la brisa del viento golpear su bello rostro…llevándola a cerrar sus atractivos ojos verdes por unos momentos, quizás buscando o más bien queriendo disfrutar mucho más esa sensación, que hace tiempo no la sentía...Tanto que prácticamente causo que olvidara lo agradable que podía ser una simple brisa en el rostro, haciendo contacto en su delicada piel...

Sin embargo gracias a que ya no tenia esa mascara en su rostro, y mejor aun...el saber que no lo necesitaría jamás, no solo era algo realmente satisfactorio, sino también era como sentirse libre. Tal como en aquellos tiempos en donde era solo una pequeña niña, envuelta en libertad, como también de felicidad...Y sin duda no podía sentirse más grata, al lograr a revivir nuevamente esa sensaciones que la invadía en todo su ser, y volvía a florecer como en antaño, provocando que la preciosa mujer no deje sonreír por la dicha que sentía...

Y ante ese hecho abrió sus ojos verdes apresurada mientras seguía corriendo sin cesar, notando como poco a poco distinguía que se acercaba al mar...al sitio en donde su vida cambio por completo, sitio donde se hallaba el principal artífice de su inigualable alegría, donde se hallaba aquella persona que permitía que Shaina pudiera ser simplemente ella.

Se detuvo un momento antes de ir a verlo a él…al percatarse de que estaba parada justamente en el mismo lugar en donde años atrás ella se sentó triste en el suelo, causando que al instante una tras otras surjan aquellos miles de pensamientos que pasaban por su mente en aquel entonces...la infelicidad, la desilusión que la invadía, el dolor en su corazón...realmente todo lo contrario a lo que sentía en la actualidad...

Se agacho pensativa posando una de sus manos en el suelo, mientras miraba el cielo -aquel día estaba nublado- dijo ella recordando sin ocultar su diminuta pero atractiva sonrisa –realmente siento como si todo sucedió ayer- murmuro para sí misma, mientras se ponía de pie y decidió caminar un poco más, observando todo el lugar con calma, queriendo recordar mucho más sin duda, pero principalmente como él la protegió de la lluvia con su blanquecina capa, como él la aconsejo, la abrazo y permitió que desahogara toda su tristeza en su brazos…y por ultimo cuando la beso…sin duda si pudiera revivir ella ese día lo haría sin pensarlo, para volver a conocer al Santo de acuario.

Camino hacia donde debería estar él, recordando incluso momentos algo gracioso que pasaron en todos estos años, uno de ellos era el sobre nombre que le dieron a ambos al descubrirse de su relación secreta que tuvieron en algún momento, y no pudo evitar reírse ahora mismo, al recordar que les decían "el agua y la aceite" o otro tantos sobrenombres mas, por lo muy opuestos que eran ambos en su formas de ser, aunque claro era la verdad, ya que por un lado estaba ella apasionada, impulsiva, como temperamental, por el otro él, alguien calmo, imperturbable como también templado.

-...aun así funciono- susurro ante ese recuerdo Shaina, para sí misma mientras lo avistaba a él, en la distancia parado en el mismo sitio en donde inicio todo, donde fue primeramente el lugar de sus encuentros, donde fue el lugar que les sirvió para ocultar su relación tiempo atrás...

Decidió quedarse a observarlo un momento desde lejos, notándolo en la misma posición que era habitual en él…brazos cruzados…observando el cielo y el espectáculo que sucedía en el mismo, su armadura dorada resplandeciendo por la iluminación de la luna, su capa ondeando junto su largo pelo azul, al compás de la brisa que había en el lugar, dándole un aspecto misterioso y atractivo que a ella le encantaba.

Se acercó luego a él a pasos lentos, mirándolo con más detalle viendo su típica seriedad que ocultaba una hermosa sonrisa, que solo ella era la que lograba conseguir, y del solo recordarlo la hermosa mujer de cabellos verdes, no podía evitar sentirse especial e única para el Santo de Acuario...

Y efectivamente lo era, razón por la cual él decidió dar un paso muy grande tiempo atrás, lo cual ella acepto y por ende ahora poseía un objeto que consideraba muy especial en su mano…la cual observo y murmuro para si misma -el anillo de compromiso...- con una leve sonrisa en su rostro al recordar aquel día, realmente nunca lo había visto tan nervioso o mas bien nunca la había visto nervioso, hasta ese día, y realmente le encantaba molestar mucho al Caballero de Acuario, recordándole que en ese día, ella no sabia si estar sorprendida por la propuesta de él o por lo nervioso que se lo notaba, que incluso sudaba por ello...-como me hubiese gustado tener una cámara en ese momento- pensó ella divertida, a pesar que el gesto de él fue tierno y le había encantado a Shaina, pero es que realmente le pareció increíble verlo de esa manera, al famoso Caballero dorado mas conocido por su frialdad y calma que siempre poseía ante todo situación.

Y sonriendo ante esos recuerdos poso sus ojos en Camus, para luego de estar una vez completamente cerca besarlo en la mejilla haciéndolo sonreír al caballero, que dejo de mirar el cielo y observo a la bella mujer que estaba frente suyo, viendo esos ojos verdes que tanto lo cautivaban, como también lo hipnotizaban...sin duda ella era como una Ángel que cayo del cielo hacia sus brazos, sacándolo de su profundad soledad, y despertando emociones que nunca creyó haber conocido, con su única forma de ser que poseía ella.

* * *

-¿Por qué tan sonriente?-interrogo Camus serio como era típico en él.

-No sé, supongo que será porque estoy frente al hombre que me hace feliz - respondió Shaina divertida envolviéndole con sus ambos brazos el cuello, mientras él la tomaba de la cintura.

-¿solo eso?- pregunto sereno Camus nuevamente, aunque ahora se podía distinguir una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-Quizás estoy olvidando algo, deberías refrescarme un poco la memoria, ¿no crees?-siguió Shaina mirándolo fijamente, haciéndolo reír levemente al caballero dorado que levanto su vista un momento hacia el cielo, haciéndose el pensativo para luego bajar su mirada hacia su amada, que lo esperaba expectante y tranquila con sus orbes verdes clavados en sus ojos azules.

-si, puedo hacer eso- aseguro tranquilo él dándole un pequeño beso, que correspondió gustosa y al instante la de cabellos verdes, hasta que se separaron un poco, quedando lo suficientemente cerca que podían sentirse su respiraciones.

-como me encanta cuando haces eso –susurro Shaina sintiendo una frescura en su boca.

-¿porque crees que lo hago?- respondió Camus para luego alzarla de un momento a otro desde la cintura ante las risas de Shaina.

-jaja...pero oye, oye...ya bájame, o te pego, además ya recuerdo, ya recuerdo- aviso divertida ella, por lo que Camus sonriendo levemente , la bajo un poco acercándola hacia su rostro.

-¿Así?- se limito a preguntar él, esperando que le dijera lo que tanto deseaba como también le agradaba escuchar de parte de esa preciosa mujer en sus brazos, que aunque muchos creían que no funcionaria la relación justamente por él, ella supo aceptarlo e incluso amarlo tal como era, y realmente más que agradecido por eso no podía estar el Santo del acuario, ya que él sabia que para muchos no era exactamente la persona mas agradable o simpática del mundo, incluso él mismo lo sabia...¿pero porque importarle lo que piense los demás cuando la mujer que tomo su corazón de hielo, lo quiere tal como es?...eso si era importante para Camus, ser amado por como es realmente, sin tener que aparentar algo que quizás nunca seria.

-Sí, recordé…que a veces eres un completo idiota y también un poquito antipático- aseguro con total seriedad, para luego volver a sonreír burlona la de cabellos verde –aunque un completo idiota, a quien amo- corrigió luego la mujer besándolo, antes la risas de Camus, definitivamente ella siempre se las ingeniaba para hacerlo reír.

-y…yo…a ti- trato de responderle luego él mientras la besaba, al mismo tiempo que la de cabellos verdes lo abrazaba fuertemente.

Sabiendo que definitivamente no fue fácil, alcanzar lo que tanto llego a desear sin embargo a pesar de todo lo que tuvo que pasar en esos años, cuando aun estuvo sola tratando de superar las constantes preocupaciones y desilusiones por aquella persona a quien quería en ese entonces, logro quizás por coincidencia o destino...no lo sabia, tener la oportunidad de conocer a Camus, con el cual debieron luchar juntos contra las adversidades también, e incluso depositarse su confianza mutuamente, en momentos que los debía verlo alejarse de ella, junto con los santos dorados para luchar con fiereza por la diosa de ambos, atenea, dejándola con la fuerte incertidumbre de si estará bien o de si volvería a su lado...sin embargo a pesar de todo él le demostró porque la vida es valiosa.


End file.
